It is common practice in the industry to individually mount connectors to the back panel, or back plane of an equipment rack. In doing this care must be taken to assure that the individual connectors are in proper alignment so that when the drawer containing the unit of equipment is inserted into the rack, the connectors of the unit properly mate with the connectors mounted to the back panel. Additionally, when the connectors are mounted to the back panel on the unit side, the interconnect cables must exit the connectors through openings cut through the panel. What is needed is a connector that is a composite of the connectors that are required by a particular unit of equipment so that these connectors are automatically held in the proper alignment with respect to one another and a provision for exiting the interconnect cables without the need for openings in the back panel.